The Principal (Queen Cockroach)
The Principal of the Cancer School, '''aka '''The Queen Cockroach, The Master Communist, or The Most Hated Creature currently on the Planet, is a gigantic, talking species of Cockroach that disguises herself as a human being. She is the evil ruler of PS124, and is extremely racist since she puts black people over all of the other races. After the original principal of the public school decided to commit suicide, the over-grown bug Mrs.Williams Jones decided to take over. She uses PS124 as a breeding ground to lay her eggs to further the expansion of her disgusting species. This massive insect hides the fact that she is a huge, fuckin' roach by applying 2,000 lbs. of makeup every day. However, even with all of that makeup on, the ugly-ass principal still manages to look like a nasty-ass black cockroach. Anyways, after taking over as the queen of the public school, the hideous roach has turned the school into a filthy and corrupt place similar to prison or hell, with the promise of a communistic government where all classes were considered "equal". Of course, this is not the case, with all of the classes being denied the same education and the same treatment. When Williams Jones came to PS124, she brought along a lot of her disgusting friends with her. The giant roach brought the moronic, rotten Guyanese pineapple Paula Parris, the black predator Ms.English, and the fat, cocky cunt Lynch the Snitch with her to the school. Together, these stupid-ass pieces of shit are called the League of Bullshit, and all they do is oppress the students who are unlucky enough to be forced to attend the shitty piss-ridden school. Despite ruling over PS124 with an iron fist, many groups of students have decided to stand up to the tyrannical insect's evil reign. One of these groups is the NiggerToes, who use their incredible Autism as a way of crushing the principal with an iron shoe. The NiggerToes have found many different ways to upset the corrupt order of PS124, thus angering the principal and her followers. The NiggerToes pissed on Jones's toilet paper(multiple times), hung John Cena in the school bathroom, taped ebola-infected coins to the sink, watched countryball hentai in class, busted fat nuts during class time, and they even brought a disgusting, rotten pickle that they claim to be their "god" into her school. And those are just some of the incredibly retarded shit the NiggerToes did. By doing these extremely questionable acts, the NiggerToes created a massive field of Advanced Autism around the school. This highly-concentrated Autism is one of the weaknesses of the giant roach principal, while her other weaknesses are busting a fat nut while committing suicide and spraying her with a can of Raid. 'Gallery: ' ' man-giant-cockroach-text_pic.jpg|Mrs.Williams Jones and her husband. psms124_logog_by_artviewer34-dbqlih4.png|One of the logos the principal gave the school after she took over. psms124 logo.png|Another official logo for PS124. bug and parris.png|Paula Parris and Mrs.Williams Jones break into the house of one of the NiggaToes to get revenge on him for busting a fat nut in their faces. 2013-05-02-madagascar-cockroach-special-delivery-02.jpg|Williams Jones giving birth to her gross-ass children. Her roach kids can frequently be seen crawling around the school. xGiantCockroach.jpg.pagespeed.ic.6qS8UzIu0C.jpg|Black College Woman using Raid to defend herself against the principal. '